The Winchesters in Beacon Hills
by turtle76
Summary: What happens when the Winchesters go to Beacon Hills and Sam finds out that his favorite TV show Teen Wolf is real? There might be some Destiel and Sterek
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I wrote this because of a dream that I had. The updates might be slow because I need to wait till I get internet to update them. But I will get them updated as fast as possible. ! I hope you enjoy this. **

**This is the Winchesters in Beacon Hills, yes it is a crossover between Teen Wolf and Supernatural 3 **

Dean woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He reached over onto the nightstand by his bed he saw the phone blinking Bobby and with a grunt he answered it. "Yes, Bobby?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hello, Dean. I have a case for you and Sam." He grumbled into the phone.

"Okay, what and where?" Dean asked sliding his feet over the edge of the bed.

"It's called a Kanima. There like a giant lizard type thing. I have a buddy named Chris Argent he was on a case killing werewolves when this thing appeared. He needs back up, so I'm sending you boys. It's in Beacon Hill, California." Bobby said into the phone.

"Alright, thanks Bobby." With that Dean hung up the phone. He stood up straight and walked over to Sams bed and smacked his foot. "Get up, we got a case."

Sam rolled onto his back before sitting up. "What and where?" Sam asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He swung his long legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "I'm getting first shower."

"It's called a Kanima and in Beacon Hill, California. And fine you can have the shower just don't use all the hot water. I'm going to call Cas anyway and see if he wants to come along." Dean said opening up his phone and scrolling through the phone for Castiels number.

"Beacon Hill, California?" Sam asked walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah, Bobby has a friend over there hunting werewolves, his name is Chris Argent." Dean said before pressing call and putting the phone to his ear.

"It can't be." Sam mumbled to himself before shutting the bathroom door.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Cas. We have a case and I uh was wondering if you wanted to come along." Dean said into the phone rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. The line was to quiet and Dean got worried. "Cas?" He said with worry in his voice. He heard the sound of wings fluttering behind him, he turned around and there was Castiel standing there in his long tan trench coat. Dean couldn't help but let a smile come across his lips. He couldn't explain it yet, but every time he saw the angel his heart would skip a beat.

"Of course I'll go with you Dean." Castiel said as the corner of his mouth twitching into a half smile.

"Good." Dean said feeling his cheeks start to heat up he turned he dropped his head into his lap. "Uh, well we are going to leave in a little bit. I just have to shower up then we will leave."

Castiel just nodded before sitting on the other side of the bed pushing him up so that his back was against the headboard. "Okay."

Dean stood up walking over to the bathroom. "Sammy, hurry up!" Dean said before knocking on the wooden door.

"Give me a minuent." Sam said turning the water off. Sam climbed out of the shower and walked over to the mirror. He ran his hand down the steam filled window and looked at his refection. "It can't be. It's just a TV show." He said to himself in a soft voice. "But his name is Chris Argent, and he's fighting werewolves and is in Beacon Hills." Sam grunted himself. He shook his head and pulled his cloths on he exited the bathroom and looked at Dean. "Dean, does Bobby friend Chris have a daughter?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah I think her name is Allison or something like that. How did you know?" Dean asked walking towards the bathroom.

"I remember Bobby telling me a story about them before, just wanted to make sure it was them." Sam said a smile crossing his lips.

"Um, okay then." Dean said before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Sam looked over at the bed and saw Castiel sitting there. "Hey Cas." Sam said softly before starting to pack up his stuff.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel said staring at the bathroom door.

"Um, can I ask you something?" Sam asked as he stopped packing his bag and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with his hand.

"Of course you can, Sam." Castiel said turning his attention towards Sam.

"Do you believe that a TV show can be real?" Sam asked taking a seat on the side of his bed still looking at Castiel.

"I do not understand." Castiel said tilting his head to the side.

"There is this show called Teen Wolf and it takes place in Beacon Hills, California, and that is where we are going for our hunt this time. We are going to help Bobbys friend Christ Argent, he has a daughter named Allison. In the TV show Teen Wolf there is a hunter who hunts werewolves and his name is Christ Argent and he has a daughter named Allison. Do you think it could all be real? I mean the TV show that is." Sam said looking at Castiel.

Castiel looked interested. "Possibly, I am not sure. But we shall find out soon enough." Castiel said a small smile crossing his lips.

Sam just nodded before standing up and going back to packing. Soon enough Dean came out of the shower. Dean ran his hands through his wet hair and smiled. "Ah, that was refreshing." Dean said before taking a seat down on the chair by the window. "Did you pack up my stuff as well?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"No, Cas did." Sam said pointing to his bag sitting on the bed next to Castiel.

"Oh, thanks Cas." Dean said trying to hold back his smile. He jumped up, "alright, well then lets get going." Dean said grabbing his keys from his pocket, he walked over to the bed and picked up his bag and in a very soft voice he said to Castiel "thanks again."

Castiel nodded as a smile came across his lips. Castiel stood up and walked out of the motel room to the beautiful black 67' Chevy Impala. Castiel knew that was Deans baby so he admired it just as much as Dean did.

Dean and Sam walked out and through their bags in the trunk of the car before Dean slid into the driver seat. Sam slid into the passenger seat and Castiel slid into the backseat behind Dean. Dean backed up baby and took off down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. I had these 2 already typed out so here is two chapters to keep you entertained until I can update and write the next one. i hope you enjoyed it.**

They arrived at Beacon Hill, California. Sam was staring out the window and stared at the city. He loved it, it looked just like it did in Teen Wolf. They drove past Beacon Hills high school and Sam gasped when he saw a teal Jeep.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked taking his eyes off of the road for a few seconds to look where Sam was looking, when he didn't see anything he turned his head back towards the road.

"Uh, nothing just thought I saw something." Sam played it off.

They arrived at a motel and Sam got out of the car to get a room and Dean turned around to look at Castiel. "Hey, Cas do you know what is wrong with Sammy?" Dean asked a little concerned.

Castiel thought about it for a minuet he wasn't sure if he was supposed to let Dean know. But he remembered how they always hide things from each other so she just shrugged his shoulders.

Dean sighed before turning back around waiting for Sam. Sam came back in a few minutes with a motel room key he got into the passenger side and pointed Dean to the room. he moved the car to the front of their home for the next few days. Dean got out of the car and went to the trunk and grabbed his bag from it and walked to the room. He slides the key in the door and opens it. Sam and Castiel followed him into the room. "We should call Chris." Dean said setting his bag down on the bed and pulling his phone out. He punched in a few numbers he had gotten from Bobby and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line had said.

"Hello, Chris?" Dean asked into the phone.

"Yes, who is this?" Chris said.

"This is Dean, Dean Winchester. We are a friend of Bobbys, he sent us here because you needed back up fighting a Kanima."

"Oh, hello Dean."

"Yeah, hello." Dean said before clearing his throat. "Uh, do you want to meet up somewhere so we can talk about this thing?" Dean asked feeling really awkward all of a sudden.

"Sure, you can come by my place whenever."

Dean jotted his address down on a piece of paper. "Okay, thanks see you soon." Dean said before hanging up the phone. He held up the paper and showed it to Sam and Castiel. "Guess we have a date." Dean said laughing.

Sam and Castiel both shook their heads at him. Dean smiled at them and walked out the door and headed to the Impala. He got in the driver side and waited for the two knuckle heads. When they got it in Dean let out a dramitc sigh. "Could you both be any friggin' slower?" Dean asked putting his forehead on the steering wheel.

Sam looked at Dean and raised an eye brow. "What is wrong with you?" Sam asked still looking at his older brother.

Dean lifted his head before starting baby. "Nothing, what is wrong with you?" Dean asked as a smirk came to his lips.

Sam sighed before shaking his head.

Dean looked through the rearview mirror at Castiel. "Cas, what's wrong? You are so quite." Dean said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Nothing, Dean. I am fine I promise you." Castiel said looking out the window.

Dean just shook his head before arriving at this beautiful house. "Wow." Dean said looking at Sam who had a huge smile on his face. "Sammy?"

Sam shook his head before turning towards Dean. "What?"

"You see a random person's house and you smile?" Dean said but came out more as a question.

"Yes." Sam said before getting out of the car.

Dean turned around and looked at Castiel. "That was weird." Dean said before getting out the car and following Sam, Castiel followed behind.

When all got to the door Sam rang the doorbell, a smile came across his lips as he waited for someone to answer. A girl with dark hair answered the door. She looked at the in confusion. "Who are you?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Sam stood there staring at her. He couldn't find words to speak. Dean punched him on the arm. "Hello, I'm Dean and this is Sam and this is Castiel. We are here to see Chris Argent." Dean finally said.

Sam rubbed his arms and sighed. "Sorry." He mumbled to Dean.

"Hold on. I will go get him." She said before disappearing.

The three stood there for a few minuents before an older man appeared in the door frame. "Dean?" He asked to the three of them.

Dean stepped forward and extended his hand. "Yes, and this is my brother Sam and my friend Castiel."

Chris took his hand and shook is. "I'm Chris and that was my daughter Allison. Come in." He said.

The three of them walked into the house and followed Chris into what seemed like the living room. They all sat down on the couch.

"So how long have you guys been a hunter?" Chris asked.

"Sam and I have been hunters since we were kids. Never really went on out and hunted but our dad was a hunter and we travled with him." Dean said leaning back onto the couch. He looked at Sam who was staring at Chris. "Sammy, what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked.

Sam turned his gaze towards Dean. "Nothing."

Chris raised his eyebrow then turned towards Castiel. "How long have you been a hunter?" He asked.

Castiel looked to Dean for answers but Dean was too busy looking at Sam. Castiel turned back towards the man. "A few years."

Chris nodded. "I been hunting for a while then I found Bobby and he helped me be able to be a hunter and have a normal life."

"That's good." Dean said turning back towards Chris. "So what are we fighting here exactly." Dean asked.

"It's called a Kanima, it's a giant revenge lizard. It's a human but turns into the lizard whenever it's master ask him to. It's like a puppet." Chris said.

Dean and Sam nodded. "How do you kill it."

"I don't really know yet. I read a lore about it having to find true love." Chris said. "I think Derek will know more about it."

"Derek?" Dean asked.

"I will take you to meet him later. You will need to meet everyone." Chris said.

"Oh okay." Dean said.


	3. Chapter 3

**So near the ending of it I started to fall asleep. I don't like how this chapter ended. Give me some ideas for the story. But any who enjoy. and Sorry i'm not updating much!**

Back at the motel Sam was on his laptop looking really intent. Dean walked up behind him and saw he was watching some type of show. "What are you watching?" Dean asked his younger brother.

Sam quickly wiped his head around and shut the laptop looking at Dean. "Nothing."

"Well if you didn't look all suspicious I would have believed that. But you did, so tell me." Dean said sitting down on the bed.

Sam sighed. "It was nothing, just leave it alone. If it is what I think it is then I will tell you." Sam said looking up at his brother. "_I hope it is"_ Sam thought to himself.

"Um okay whatever." Dean said before lay back looking up at the ceiling. "What time do we have to go meet these people again?" Dean asked.

Sam looked down at his watch and laughed. "Now actually."

Dean groaned before sitting up and making sure his pistol is tucked away in his jeans. "Guess lets go." Dean said grabbing the keys to the black 1967 Chevy Impala and leaving the motel.

Sam sighed shaking his head. Sam took a deep breath before leaving the motel and getting into the passenger side of the Impala. Sam looked over at Dean before speaking, "So who are we meeting again?"

Dean shrugged his shoulder before turning the volume up so he didn't have to listen to Sam. AC/DC blasted through the speakers of the car. Dean smiled hearing his baby rumble and his music blasting.

They stopped on the outside of the woods where Chris Argent was waiting for him. Dean rolled down the window. "So we just get out here?" He asked.

"No, I'll show you how to get there." Chris said walking up to the Impala.

"Just hop in." Dean said pointing to the backseat with his thumb.

Chris nodded getting in the car. "Nice car." Chris stated as he got into the car making Dean smile.

Chris had giving Dean the directions to get to Dereks house in the middle of the woods. When they got there Deans eyes had shot up to his hair line. "He lives here?" Dean asked looking at Chris through the rearview mirror.

Chris nodded before getting out of the car. Dean and Sam followed and they all walked up to the half burnt down house. Dean sent Sam a look which caused Sam to double check for his gun in the back of his pants.

Christ turned the door knob and entered into the house followed by Dean and then Sam. Sams breath hitched in his throat when he saw a man wearing a black t-shirt jeans and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Chris." The dark haired man said nodding his head.

"Derek." Chris said before turning to towards Dean and Sam. "This is Dean and Sam. They are hunters."

"Hi." Dean and Sam said at the same time.

Derek nodded his head. "I sent the pack a message they should all be here soon."

Dean looked at Chris and said, "Pack? What are you a bunch of werewolves?" Dean chuckled softly to himself.

Derek glared at Dean. "Actually we are a pack of werewolves and humans."

Deans eyes shot up. "What? Are you kidding me?" Dean asked glaring back at Derek.

"Yes. I'm the alpha, then there is Scott, Erica, Isaac and Body are betas." Derek simply said.

Dean looked at Chris. "You know, me and my brother here don't work with anything other than humans." Dean said.

"I know, Bobby told me. But these werewolfs are family, if anyone knows family it's you." Chris threw at him.

Dean grumbled. "Fine, but if anyone of them try anything I have silver bullets." Dean said more towards Derek then Chris who he was still looking at.

"Dean, I think this will be good. They are good people, I can promise you that much." Sam said placing his big hand on his older brothers shoulder.

Dean turned and looked at his brother. "How can you possibly know, Dean." Dean shot at Sam.

"I have my ways, I really do. But if I said it, no one would believe me." Sam said looking between Derek, Chris and Dean.

Derek chuckled before saying, "I'm an alpha, and I think I would believe anything."

Sam sighed before looking at Derek. "Your life is a TV show. Well it's mainly about Scott but you are all in it." Sam said before looking down at his feet.

Dean looked at Sam with an eyebrow raised and a confused look on his face. "Are you serious?" He asked.

Sam just nodded before Derek started laughing. "You have got to be kidding me, how the hell is my life a fucking TV show?" Derek threw at Sam.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me. I can show you though that's the scary part. I have been watching it for the past 2 years. It became a really cool TV show to me." Sam said before lifting his head to look at Derek.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just don't believe that." Chris said looking at Sam.

Sam sighed. "See I told you no one would believe me. But like I said believe me or not I don't care." Sam said shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe I hallucinated it all."

"Wait, I don't think you are." Dean began. "You have been acting weird since we got here. When we first got to Chris' house you look like you have seen a ghost." Dean finished looking at his brother. "It's still weird though, but I believe you. Just show me the stupid show when we get back to the motel. Make it simpler." Dean suggested.

"I would like to see this." Derek said uncrossing his arms and looking toward the front door. "The pack is here."

Just as he said that the door opened and 5 teenagers walked into the house. They all stopped when they saw Dean and Sam sitting there. "Dean?" Scott asked walking up to him.

Dean nodded but then it hit him. "How do you know me?" Dean asked looking down at the teenager.

"Are you kidding me? You are from one of my favorite TV shows!" Scott said a little more excited than he meant it to sound like.

"I am not on a TV show. What are you talking about?" Dean asked before looking back at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You are from Supernatural. You and your brother Sam over there hunt demons and monsters. But just as you escaped from hell now you have angels on your plate." Scott said smiling at the Winchesters.

"How do you know I was in hell?" Dean almost shouted at him, but said it in a soft tone instead.

"It's all on the TV show. Here I'll show you." Scott said pulling out his phone. He looked though his phone while everyone in the room watched him intently. "Here" He said holding out his phone showing it to Dean.

Dean took the phone and watched the short video. He laughed before looking up at Sam. "Sammy, it's a video of you getting slapped by the doctor when Gabriel sent us into TV land." Dean smiled at his little brother.

Sam snatched the phone and watched the video. "How is this even on TV?" Sam questioned. "Oh my god, wait I know how this is!" Sam said before handing the phone back to Scott.

"How?" Dean questioned walking next to his brother.

"Gabriel." Sam simply said. "Well I'm not sure but there is a chance." Sam shrugged.

"I thought Gabriel got killed by Lucifer though." Dean spoke.

"Lucifer?" The girl with blond hair questioned out loud.

Scott turned towards the girl and spoke, "Yes, Erica, Lucifer, as in the devil. They sent him back to hell but Sam got saved from the box by another angel Castiel." Scott smiled before turning his attention back towards the brothers. "Go on."

Dean shook his head. "It's weird as hell. Gabriel can't be alive." Dean said.

"Gabriel was the trickster after all. He might be alive you never know. I think you should Cas and have him take a look at it." Sam said. Scott squealed when they said Castiels name.

Dean raised an eyebrow at the brown haired teen. Scott was smiling clutching his phone. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked.

"You and Castiel make the perfect couple." Scott blurted out before he could stop it.

Dean started choking on the air. "What?" He screamed through the coughs. "We are not a coupe!" Dean growled at the werewolf.

The boy who was leaning on the wall spoke, "Yes you are!"

Dean glared at the boy who just laughed at him. "You are so full of yourself, Dean. I watch the show as well. You have sex with so many chicks so you are probably not gay but you are defiantly bisexual or something, because you and Castiel are defiantly an item or something." The teen said smiling.

"What are you talking about, Stiles?" Sam asked looking at the boy.

Stiles wondered how he knew his name but just brushed it off. "Sam, you can see it to. Look at how much they eye fuck each other. Or how Cas only comes when Dean calls. They are in love!" Stiles smiled as he spoke.

Dean looked at Sam with anger in his eyes. "Can I kill him?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean. You cannot kill him." Sam laughed before looking back at Stiles. "Well if you're asking about Dean and Castiel. Can I ask you about you and Derek?" Sam asked looking between Stiles and Derek. Sam could have been mistaken but He thinks he heard Derek growl.

"What?" Stiles asked as a blush crept up his neck. Stiles tried to push it away but couldn't

"Oh, our life is not the only one who is out on TV." Dean smiled. "I need a beer. Do you have any Derek?" Dean asked before looking back at Derek.

Derek nodded. "Follow me." Derek said turning and walking towards the kitchen area. Dean followed leaving everyone else in the room. Dean got into the kitchen that was gone because of the fire.

"Why do you live here?" Dean asked as Derek grabbed a beer for him.

Derek handed Dean the beer before speaking. "It's a long story. But why is our life a TV show is what I would like to know more."

"I have a feeling Gabriel made mine and Sams life a TV show. But I don't think Gabriel would have made yours as well. Unless you know an archangel Gabriel." Dean spoke with a slight laugh.

Derek shook his head. "No, I do not believe I know an angel. I didn't even know they existed." Derek confessed.

"I didn't either until I was saved from hell." Dean confessed. "Castiel, an angel of the lord saving me from hell. Risking his life to just save me." Dean said looking at his beer before taking a swig.

Derek looked at him and smiled. Dean might be able to lie to himself about having feels for Castiel but you couldn't lie to a werewolf. Derek heard how Deans heart would skip a beat or beat really fast when he spoke of Castiel.

"What are you looking at?" Dean asked Derek who was staring at him.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Derek said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly before shifting his gaze to the wall behind him.

"Right." Dean said drinking more beer before turning and walking about out to the area where everyone was still standing.

"Dean, call Cas." Sam said turning to his brother.

"No, I don't feel like it." Dean shrugged his shoulder.

"I'll do it!" Stiles said excitedly raising his hand in the air a smile on his face.

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure if it will work for someone who is not, Dean." Sam said.

Stiles laughed before closing his eyes. "Castiel, if you're hearing this come quickly. Dean Winchester your lover is about to get ass raped by some dude!" Stiles opened his eyes to see the anger rising in Dean.

"What the-" Dean started but was cut off by the flutter of wings behind him.

"Dean are you alright?" Castiel asked placing an arm on Deans shoulder. "I heard someone say they were going to butt rape you." Castiels eyes fell on the teen in the red sweater and glared. "Are you the one who is going to rape, Dean. I will smite you." Castiel said his angel blade falling from his sleeve and him catching it in his hand.

Sam through his hand on Castiels shoulder to stop him. "Cas, stop. He did it as a joke." Sam said quickly.

"I don't understand. How is that suppose to be funny?" Castiel said tilting his head and narrowing his eyes on Stiles.

Sam shook his head. "Forget it. He's not a threat so put the blade away." Sam said looking down at the blade.

Castiel did as he was told before looking at Stiles. "Why did you call me?"

"I need to speak to your brother Gabriel." Stiles said taking a step towards Castiel. Dean and Sam both watched Stiles closely.

"Gabriel is in hiding. He does not wish to speak to a simple human like you." Castiel said before turning back to see Sam and Deans eyes wide.

"WHAT?" Dean and Sam said together.

"Gabriel is hiding." Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

"Castiel, get your brother here, NOW!" Dean yelled at Castiel.

Castiel looked down before back up at Dean and nodded slowly. "As you wish." And with that Castiel was gone.

"See he would protect you from anything and he will do anything for you." Stiles said a smile on his face.

Dean sighed. He didn't to admit it, but it was true. Dean didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. He just wanted to leave. "Sam, I'm leaving. Are you coming or not." Dean said walking towards the door.

"Dean, but what about the job?" Sam said.

"I don't care about this job anymore. It turned into someone I never wished it would. Our life is a freaking TV show. I'm in love with an angel, I just need to get out of here." Dean said not reliazing what he had said until he heared everyone laugh. His face turned red and he left. Dean got into the Impala leaving everything behind him. He drove 60 until he reached the motel got out of the car slammed the door and rushed into the room locking all the locks. He grabbed a beer, then another, then another and sighed. He grabbed the entire 6 pack then went and sat on the bed. He popped open one bottle and drank it sitting with his back against the headboard.

Derek looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow. "What kind of brother leaves his younger brother in some random house?" Derek asked with a small smile on his face.

Sam laughed. "You heard him, he's in love with an angel." Sam said laughing.

"I told you they were." Stiles said looking at Scott.

"You didn't even know they were real until today!" Scott said smiling.

"Well, well. It's about time you found out your life is on TV, kiddo." A short older man spoke from behind Sam.

Sam jumped and stood face to face with Gabriel. "Gabe?" Sam said in disbelief.

"Oh you didn't think Lucy kill me did you? I am the trickster." Gabriel said smiling up at the moose like man.

Sam sighed. "Why is our lives a TV show." Sam asked.

"It's just a small TV show barely anyone watches it. I wanted to see how my two favorite humans were doing so I had a camera follow you around and it made me happy so I posted them and made then into a TV show." Gabriel said shrugging his shoulders before pulling out a lollipop out of his pocket and placing it in his mouth.


End file.
